


健身教练克里斯x模特阿尔伯特

by goldenwind



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 健身教练克里斯x模特阿尔伯特W拥有一家高定设计公司，他是设计师、创始人也是公司产品的模特，克里斯曾是公司保安，因为一起安全事故给上司背锅被阿尔伯特踢出公司了，现在在做健身教练，而他的客户就是阿尔伯特他以为阿尔伯特并不记得他，事实上并不是。如果有更新，也都会是段子





	1. 脚

那是一只脚，一只裸着的脚，一只套在亮黄色的漆皮布洛克鞋里的脚，一只垂立在地面上套在橙色的布洛克鞋里的脚，轻点地面的足尖蹦得紧紧的，将鞋面撑起一个平缓的弧度，亮黄的时尚和繁复雕花的复古很好地包裹住看起来细嫩的脚部，他能看见从硬邦邦的紧致牛皮下延展出了一小段脚背和全部的脚踝，那节突出的骨头藏在亮白色的皮肤后，跟着一小节同样细白的小腿收进窄脚的锥形裤里，它看起来是如此细瘦，脆弱到仿佛能用他拿得起150磅哑铃的手轻松捏断。  
但克里斯知道不是这样的。  
他认识这只脚，认识脚踝的样子，认识脚掌压住自己胸骨时的样子，认识那时他胸腔钝痛的力道。  
他扭过头，目光离开巨大的广告屏幕，然后闭上眼，听见穿行的车辆从他身后呼啸而过。  
他感觉得到，压住他胸腔的脚尖碾磨着胸骨柄一路向下，拇指隔着布料嘘嘘索索地滑过他的胃、腹肌、肚脐......  
往下  
往下  
往下  
往下  
柔软的皮革按压着他脆弱的器官。  
他几乎分不清那是恶劣还是其他的含义。  
——真他妈的。  
他感觉得到按压的动作有着轻重起伏的规律——  
“所以你在这里，克里斯？”愠怒从他背后传来，男人猛地睁眼扭头。  
他看见一只脚踝，裸露的脚踝，与巨幅广告如出一辙的裸露脚踝，与巨幅广告如出一辙藏在皮鞋后的裸露脚踝，轻巧地踏出漆黑的车门，足尖轻柔的点击地面，就像足尖轻柔地按压住他的小兄弟一样。  
“威斯克先生，我等了你很久了——”


	2. 吊袜带

        随着“啪嗒”一响，威斯克将深色男袜牢牢地卡进吊袜带的最后一个扣子上，三点搭扣咬住袜沿，将肌肉紧实的小腿肚拢进温暖的羊绒间。他将细长的食指塞进男袜与皮肤的间隙中，撑着边沿松松绕了了一圈，直到细软的羊绒袜能服帖地裹住小腿，展现他紧实修长的小腿肌肉和收窄的脚踝。

        直到威斯克以一种慢悠悠喝下午茶的速度放下折上去的藏青色西装裤时，才听见他的教练发出声音：“我以为时尚界人士不会穿这种复古到过时的三件套西装呢。”大块头的教练倚着VIP更衣室的门框，抱着胸的动作就像在卖力显摆他那两块硕大无朋的胸肌。

        一如往常地毫无形象。威斯克啧了一下，悄悄地从墨镜后面挪开眼睛：“那只是因为你对时尚界的了解太少了。”

        “毕竟我和时尚唯一的接触机会是你。”教练耸肩，他被汗水浸透的两肩在更衣室稍暗的灯光下反射出抹了橄榄油质感的小麦色，健康地如同西西里海岸的阳光。

        威斯克不得不为此推了推他那副挂着自家品牌LOGO的墨镜：“你可以订阅一年份的《安布雷拉Magazine》，而不是每次我来都看见你捧着《健身先生》。”

        克里斯大笑着向他的扑克脸学员摆手：“不了不了，那别人只会以为我在暗恋你，而不是研究时尚。”他转过身，“啊，我要去准备下一个学员的课程。你自便。”他踏出更衣室，在威斯克还没来得及对他刚才的嘲弄做出什么表情前合上了门。

        “你不是吗？”他没有听见的是，在门的那一侧，阿尔伯特用只有自己能听见的声音问道。

        没有人知道他在问谁。

 

*男用吊袜带是穿西装时套小腿上的，用来防止袜子掉下去堆叠在脚踝处不好看。和女士吊袜带完全不是一种东西哦~


End file.
